pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pancham Sereny
Pancham Sereny (jap.セレナのヤンチャム Serena's Yancham) - pierwszy złapany pokemon i drugi ogólnie. Historia thumb|left|250px|Serena i Pancham Pancham po raz pierwszy pojawił się w odcinku Wielkie marzenie artystki!, gdzie przeszkodził w występie artystki Kayleigh na Wystawie w miasteczku Lagoon. Starał się wykonać akrobatyczny występ łapiąc się za lampę powieszoną pod sufitem. Kiedy razem z lampą spadł na podłogę, rozpoczął ucieczką przed personelem i wepchnął w nich wózek z pudłami. W tym samym odcinku pojawił się później przyciągnięty przez Chespina. Rzucił Chespina patykiem prowokując go do pościgu. Po ucieczce do lasu, zabrał czapkę Asha i okulary a, którzy razem z pozostałymi bohaterami znaleźli się w lesie podążając za Chespinem. Następnie Serena znalazła go, gdy ten wykonywał występ. W ten sposób dowiedziała się, że Pancham lubi przedstawienia i chciała mu pokazać swój, ale ten się spłoszył. Kiedy znalazła go po raz kolejny, odkryła jego kryjówkę z rzeczami, których używał do występów, dlatego podarowała mu parę swoich okularów, ale ten był niewzruszony i uciekł jeszcze raz. Śpiącego odnaleźli go pozostali bohaterowie i zmusili do oddania swoich należności. Wtedy pojawiła się Serena, która opowiedziała o pasji Panchama i oznajmiła, że chce go złapać. Serena wybrała Fennekina do walki z Panchamem, ale zanim zaczął się pojedynek, Sereny został schwytany przez Zespół R. Pancham zdecydował się z nim walczyć, a później uratował Serene przed Pumpkaboo Jessie. Po pozbyciu się antagonistów wznowił walkę z Sereną. Fennekinowi udało się chwilowo ogłuszyć Panchama, ale to nie wystarczyło do schwytania go. Serena złapała go za drugim razem, kiedy to już Pancham był bardziej zmęczony, następnie podarowała swojemu nowemu owi okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które pokazała mu wcześniej. thumb|right|250px|Rywalizacja między Chespinem i Panchamem W Sposoby na Zacieśnienie Współpracy! Pancham ciągle sprzeczał się z Chespinem Clemonta po tym jak ten zjadł wszystkie Poképtysie. Walcząc ze sobą przypadkiem przeszkodzili Nini w treningu z jej Smoochum i Farfetch'dem. Z tego powodu Nini poznała Serene i gdy dowiedziała się, że Serena też jest Artystką poprosiła ją o pokazanie swojego występu. Widząc taneczny występ Smoochum Nini była zauroczona Panchamem, dlatego Nini poprosiła Serene o wymienieniu się z nią tym em, jednak Serena odmówiła. Następnie Zespół R porwał y Artystek i Chespina w Poké Ballach. Pancham i Chespin wydostali się z nich z powodu kolejnej kłótni i zmuszeni do współpracy uwolnili siebie i inne y. W odcinku Bitwa z gracją i uśmiechem! Serena rozpoczęła trening swoich ów na kolejną Wystawę. Przedstawienie szło dobrze do czasu kiedy, Pancham nie trafił w pierścień ognia zrobiony przez Fennekina i spalił sobie futro. To wywołało konflikt między obojgiem ów. W pewnym momencie Miotacz Płomieni Fennekina trafił w Serene rozgniewując ją. Ta nakrzyczała na obojga, a następnie uciekła, co posmuciło jej y. Pancham był bardzo szczęśliwy, kiedy ta wróciła. Później Serena i Aria stoczyły ze sobą podwójną bitwę używając Fennekina i Panchama przeciwko Delphoxowi Arii i jej Aromatisse. y Sereny miały problem z Odbiciem Aromatisse dając Delphoxowi szanse na użycie silnego Mistycznego Ognia. Idąc za radą Arii, Serena postanowiła połączyć ataki swoich ów. Kamienne Ostrze Panchama zostało wykorzystane jako dźwignia dla Fennekina dając mu możliwość na wykonanie Miotacza Płomieni z góry, jednak wrogiemu Delphoxowi udało się zablokować ogień ogniem. W kolejnej turze Pancham próbował zablokować Promień Ładujący skierowany na Fennekina za pomocą Mrocznego Pulsu, ale atak Aromatisse był za silny, aby to się udało. Wszystko się zmieniło, kiedy Fennekin ewoluował w Braixena. Serena zyskując szanse rozkazała swoim om użyć Miotacza Płomieni i Broczengo Pulsu zadając obrażenia przeciwnikom. Serena niestety nie miała szans się sprawdzić, ponieważ Aria została wezwana i musiała zakończyć walkę. Swój pierwszy oficjalny występ Pancham przeżył w odcinku In Performing with Fiery Charm!, gdzie wystąpił na Wystawie w Dendemille w klasie dla początkujących. Podczas występu tematycznego pomagał Serenie zrobić Poképtysie dla jury. Pojawił się również w występie freestylowym w którym razem z Braixenem udało mu się zdobyć wysoką liczbę punktów. Występ obu ów zakończył się sukcesem, ponieważ Serena zajmując pierwsze miejsce zdobyła swój pierwszy klucz księżniczki. W In A Performance Pop Quiz! y Sereny wystąpiły w kolejnej Wystawie ów w mieście Anistar. Kiedy pojawiła się Nini Pancham spotkał się z kolejnymi wielkimi uczuciami jej Smoochuma, z których nie był zadowolony. In the Theme Performance round, he chose to race the other Pokémon to retrieve the ball from within the rock using his Arm Thrust technique. He stumbled in the first question, but made up for it in the end as the quiz continued onward with more questions. Eventually, Pancham and Serena won the quiz round. After coming out first in the theme performance, he along with the others searched for Eevee, who ran away in fright. Successfully finding the missing Eevee, Pancham performed along with Serena and Braixen in the Freestyle Performance, managing to dazzle the audience with their moves, successfully earning their second Princess Key. Charakter Znane ataki |} W mandze thumb|right|100px|Pancham w [[Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (manga)|Hoopa and the Clash of Ages]] W adaptacjach filmów Pancham pojawiłsię w Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. Galeria Serena Pancham Stone Edge.png|Używając Kamiennego Ostrza Serena Pancham Dark Pulse.png|Używając Mrocznego Pulsu Ciekawostki *Złapanie Panchama oznacza najdłuższy czas pomiędzy pierwszym a drugim złapaniem a przez Przyjaciela Asha, bo aż 43 odcinki. *Pancham jest przede wszystkim pierwszym złapanym czysto walczącym em przez głównego bohatera od Primeape'a Asha. Przypadkowo oboje ukradli czapkę Asha. *Okulary, które nosi Pancham oparte są na czerwonej wersji okularów, które Serena nosi w grach. Ich kolorystyka jest podobna do tych, które nosi Krookodile Asha. Stroje Serena_Pancham_Stage_Clothing_XY_anime.png|Strój sceniczny Panchama Zobacz też *Szukając więcej informacji na temat tego gatunku, zobacz Pancham.